Products such as instant tea, for instance cold-water soluble (iced) instant tea, conventionally involve hot-water extraction of tea leaf. Such processes are described by Nicholas Pintauro in Food Processing Review No. 11 published 1970 by Noyes Data Corporation, New Jersey at pages 29 to 63 and reference can particularly be made to Seltzer and Saporito's U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,368. Although excellent products are obtained it has long been appreciated that an improvement in yield, of soluble tea solids, would be highly desirable. Use of temperatures above 100.degree.C leads to improved yields but is costly in energy-requirements and in equipment.